


endgame.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">goodnight <s>goodbye</s>, miyoshi.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	endgame.

Something feels different, Miyoshi thinks. Something feels off, something feels wrong. And he doesn’t understand why.

Intuition isn’t something he acts upon nor trusts entirely. Logic is always something that can be trusted, but he can’t figure out why there’s a heaviness weighing on his shoulders.

Despite the bad feeling that seeps in, he does his very best to remain indifferent towards it. But you notice how he occasionally goes into a trance, brown eyes staring blankly at the card in hand.

Ace of spades.

( tazaki once said it represented death. )

  
**.     .     .**  


Sentimental goodbyes are never exchanged in the agency. It’s a quick dismissal or a little snarky remark that wishes them off, but never a real goodbye. It’s no different with you.

Things have settled down; the cards have been put away for the evening and everyone is off with their own activities. It’s only you two that stand idly in the hallway, a comfortable silence in the air. 

There’s not much to say. No need to tell him to be safe, no wishes of good luck, no telling him to return soon. You can only stand there and offer a faint smile because missions are never safe. Because luck won’t always be in your favor.

Because no matter how much you dismiss worry whenever he’s gone, reality kicks in. Despite having confidence in him, there’s always that sense of apprehension that stays.

Fingers ghost over his skin. A chaste kiss is pressed against his cheek– and then he turns the slightest bit, lips meeting yours.

You break contact after a few moments, offering a quiet, lighthearted laugh.

“Goodnight, Miyoshi.”

He only sends that familiar, sly smile your way.

( it’s the last time you’ll see it. remember it well. )

  
**.     .     .**  


Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the start of another mission where he wears another disguise. Tomorrow, he will change himself to mold into this new identity.

Tomorrow, everything will go as planned and everything will be okay. Whether or not he runs into problems, he will adapt as needed. 

Just like he always has.

He’s always prepared. The air of confidence around him never wavers; he’s learned to turn the tide in every situation.

When you wake, he will be gone. And you will keep going on as you always do until he returns.

Intuition means nothing, Miyoshi reminds himself.

He will come back. Death is not an option.

( but death is the one thing you cannot escape, boy wonder. )


End file.
